thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Gudbranson
| birth_place = Orleans, Ontario, Canada | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 2011 }} Erik Gudbranson (born on January 7, 1992) is a Canadian ice hockey player who currently plays for the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected third overall by the Florida Panthers in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Hockey Career Erik grew up playing minor hockey for the Gloucester Rangers AA rep teams in the ODHA before playing AAA Minor Midget in the OEMHL with the Ottawa Jr. 67's. He was drafted by the Kingston Frontenacs in the first round (fourth overall) in the 2008 OHL Priority Selection. In his rookie season with Kingston in 2008–09, Erik had three goals and 22 points in 63 games with the rebuilding Frontenacs, who failed to qualify for the playoffs. He then missed 27 games due to mononucleosis in the 2009–10 season as he appeared in 41 games with the Frontenacs, scoring two goals and 23 points. In the playoffs, he had a goal and two assists in seven games as Kingston lost to the Brampton Battalion in the first round of the playoffs. After the season, Erik was awarded the Bobby Smith Trophy (which is an award that is named to the OHL Scholastic Player of the Year). NHL Career Erik made the Florida Panthers team for the 2011–12 season and made his NHL debut against the New York Islanders on October 8, 2011. He earned his first point of his NHL career on December 2, 2011, against the Los Angeles Kings, an assist. On December 11, 2011, he scored his first NHL goal against Henrik Lundqvist of the New York Rangers during a 6–1 loss. At the end of the season, he had 2 goals and 8 points in 72 games, helping the Panthers reach the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time since the 1999–2000 season. In the playoffs, he was held pointless in seven games as Florida lost to the New Jersey Devils in the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals. In the 48-game, lock-out-shortened 2012–13 season, Erik appeared in 32 games with Florida, earning four assists, as the club failed to reach the playoffs. In the 2013–14 season, he appeared in 65 games, scoring three goals and providing six assists. His defensive partner for the majority of the season was captain Ed Jovanovski, though he also spent time partnered with Dylan Olsen. During the 2014–15 season, Erik played in 76 games, scoring 4 goals and 13 points, both career highs. However, the Panthers failed to qualify for the playoffs for the third consecutive season. Erik played in 64 games in the 2015–16 season, scoring two goals and nine points, helping Florida into the playoffs for the first time since 2012. During the playoffs, he was held off the score sheet in six games, as Florida lost to the New York Islanders in the first round (who won their first playoff series since 1993). On May 25, 2016, Erik was traded along with a 2016 fifth-round pick to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for Jared McCann and both a second- and fourth-round pick in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. Gudbranson joined the Vancouver Canucks for the 2016–17 season. He appeared in his first game with the Canucks on October 15, receiving 18:42 of ice time in a 2–1 shootout win over the Calgary Flames. On October 18, 2016, he recorded his first point with the Canucks, an assist on a goal by Bo Horvat, in a 2–1 win over the St. Louis Blues. Erik scored his first goal with Vancouver on December 8 in a game against the Tampa Bay Lightning, scoring against Ben Bishop in a 5–1 victory. In an away game against the Toronto Maple Leafs on November 5, 2016, rookie Troy Stecher took a hit by Leaf enforcer Matt Martin in the third period, prompting a line brawl. Following the game, Erik yelled, "Matt Martin's dead. Everyone can hear that now. F—— dead" on his way to the Canucks' dressing room. He later apologized for the comments. On December 19, 2016, Erik underwent season-ending wrist surgery; he had 1 goal and 5 assists in 30 games up to that point. On June 15, 2017, he signed a one-year, $3.5 million contract extension with the Canucks for the 2017–18 season. On October 19, 2017, Erik was assessed a five-minute major penalty for boarding and a game misconduct for a hit on Boston Bruins forward Frank Vatrano. On October 20, 2017, he was given a one-game suspension for the hit. On February 20, 2018, Erik signed a three-year contract extension with the Canucks. After playing in 57 games for Vancouver, and recording 8 points, he was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins on February 25, 2019, in exchange for Tanner Pearson. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Canada}} Erik was invited to take part in Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp and was eventually named to the team. He helped Canada win the silver medal in the World Juniors Championship in 2010-2011. Personal Life Erik's younger brother, Alex was selected by the Kingston Frontenacs in the first round of the 2010 OHL Priority Selection Draft. Alex currently plays with the Newfoundland Growlers of the ECHL. His youngest brother, Dennis, is a leukemia survivor. Erik is a supporter of Canadian Blood Services and promotes stem cell donation as a result of his brother's battle with leukemia. Category:1992 births Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Kingston Frontenacs players